Commonly, a shopping cart is equipped with a cupholder, which is adapted to hold a cup of water, tea or coffee, or a carbonated beverage. As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,077 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,306, it is known to mount a cupholder to a transverse handle of a shopping cart. As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,091 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,058, it is known to mount a cupholder so as to project into a shopping cart.